1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to concrete cutting saws and more particularly motor-driven concrete cutting saws or saws for other hard substrates having the capability of operating at two or more speeds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current concrete saws are limited in the number of transmission gears they offer. In addition, these saws are missing a neutral gear position. With a limited number of transmission gears, cutting through concrete becomes a more difficult and laborious task. The depth of the cut into the concrete will determine the proper torque, speed, and size of the saw required for an efficient cut. As a user cuts deeper into a concrete slab, we will want the ability to use the proper size saw spinning at the proper torque and speed. Without this option, it will take much longer to cut through the concrete slab.
At the same time, the user needs to be able to move the saw into various positions and locations. As concrete saws tend to be bulky and heavy, moving the saw from one location to another location is burdensome. Having the saw running makes it easier to transport, however a running blade is extremely dangerous, and such actions may be prohibited.
Therefore, there is a need for a concrete saw with more transmission speed options to improve the efficiency of cutting through concrete slabs and with the ability to have the saw transported easily without having the saw running.